UNCONDITIONAL LOVE
by vampire's feelings
Summary: Real love begins where nothing is expected in return. Love is unconditional and felt with the heart. It doesn't care other person loves you back or not, all it knows is that it feels right... peep in guys


_**¤¤¤UNCONDITIONAL LOVE¤¤¤**_

 _ **Hey everyone... As I promised to write one shot on the couple you choose.. So here expectedly dareya got many votes so this one goes for dareya... Hope all dareya fans will like it please do tell me through your reviews.. This is emotional one... Enjoy reading..**_

 _Daya and shreya are best childhood friends shreya has always considered daya as her bestie her buddy her crime partner and a guy who can understand her no matter what but daya has feelings for her..._

 _Shreya comes at daya's house and shout out his name_

 _Shreya: daya daya dayaaaaa!_

 _Daya is taking shower listening her voice he quickly takes the shower and comes out_

 _daya: kia hai shreya kion chilla rhi ho.._

 _Shreya: dayaaa aj mai bhttt khush hon.. Pata hai kabir maan gya.. Wo naraz ta na mujh sy mai ny mana lia osy... Dekha mai ny kaha ta na tum sy wo bhtt chahta hai mujhy kesay na manta..._

 _Daya: shreya... Huh kb tk wo younhe tmy hurt karta rhyga aur manati b tum rho gi osy... Koi self respect hai b tumaray pas?_

 _Shreya: shut up daya wwo bht pyar krta hai mujh say aur is mai self respect ki baat kahan sy agai... Tum nai janty jis sy hum pyar krty hain na dunia mai hr chez sy zarori wo insan ho jata hai... Oski narazgi jan lewa hoti hai... Par tum kia samjho gy... Pyar kia ho to na..._

 _Daya's pov: pyar to bht kia hai shreya aj say nai pichlay kai salon sy... Par kia kron tum kisi aur ko chahti ho... Mai tumhain apny pyar ki khatir tumharay pyar sy kesay door kar sakta hon.._

 _Shreya: o hello... Kahan kho gye... Daya pata hai kabir na waqai bht chahta hai mujhay par wo thora rude hai na par dekhna shadi k bd mai set kar dongi osy... (she says dreamily)_

 _daya looks at her with love and sadness in his eyes he has every thing except his love she has always considered him her best freind she loves someone else but he is helpless.. He cannot control his feelings she means alot to him she is his entire life... The reason of his smile. No he can't be so selfish... His love is one sided. He can't force her to love him. He has to accept this heartbreaking reality that she does not love him she has never thought of him in that way it's only him.. Who has thought of her every night... Who has imagined her as his soulmate his one true love. His love can't be selfish he has to give her happiness and this fact is so painful that her happiness is kabir.._

 _Shreya: daya... Mujhay jana hoga kabir k ghar... Mujhay os sy bhtt si batain karni hain... Tum mujhay drop kr do na please..._

 _He looks at her innocent face her beautiful eyes and smiles_

 _ainda please kaha na to bht zor say baal khenchon ga mai tumharay roti rehna phr..._

 _Shreya: (staring at him) achaa? Mery baal khencho gy? Drd dy skty ho mujhay?_

 _Daya: (getting lost in her) kabhi nai! Mar kar bhi nai..._

 _Shreya: hahaha come on daya... Tum to serious he ho gye... Tum mery baal khencho gy to mai pehly wali shreya ki tarah ronay nai lag jaongi balkay badla longi tum sy..ab_ _chlo bhii..._

 _She is about to go but he holds her by her wrist and pulls her towards him... He looks into her eyes_

 _shreya... Kabir tumharay laiq nai hai... Wo har bar hurt kar deta hai tumhain... Mat jao osk pas... Nai dekh sakta tumhari ankhon mai ansu..._

 _Shreya: come on daya... Mai pyar krti hon os sy... Nai chor sakti osy..._

 _Daya: pyar to mai bhi... But he stops and leaves his sentence incomplete shreya looks at him suspeciously_

 _kia mtlb... Kia kaha tum ny? Tum pyar karty ho? Kis sy? Btao na mujhay daya please.._

 _Daya: (stealing his glance) nna... Nai asa kuch nai hai mai to bs ye keh raha ta k mai tumhain hurt hoty hway nai dekh skta... Aur ab ki baar agr os kabir k bchy ny hurt kia tumhain to mai apny hathon sy jan ly longa oski..._

 _Shreya: (keeping hand on his mouth) shushh... Asa ainda glti sy b mt kehna... Asa kar k tum mujh say mera sb kuch cheen logy... Mera pyar b aur mera best friend b..._

 _Daya holds her hand lovingly_

 _mai kabhi tum sy kuch nai cheen skta... Tum janti ho na meri kamzori.. Tabhe to jan kar galt faida uthati ho..._

 _Shreya winks at him giving him a naughty smile_

 _aur nahi to kia... Ab chlooo..._

 _They reach kabir's house daya refuses to go inside shreya goes alone when she enters the house she gets shocked seeing the view... Kabir is with some other girl kissing her shreya could not believe her eyes_

 _kkabir!_

 _She looks at them without even blinking tears are formed in her eyes she is badly hurt_

 _kabir: sshreya... Huh tum yahan kia kar rahi ho... Mai ny to nai bulaya tumhain phr kion aai tum..._

 _Shreya looks at him in disbelief_

 _kon hai ye larki... Tum isk sat kia kar rhy ho..._

 _Kabir: huh okay shreya let me clear this to you... Ye Maya hai meri girl friend... Aur han I am not interested in you anymore... To behtar hoga k tum mujhay bhol jao..._

 _Tears start rolling down her cheeks she feels shattered_

 _nnai kabir.. Please asa mt kaho.. Mmai bht chahti hhon tumhain mar jaongi tumharay bina..._

 _Kabir: oh just stop it shreya... Mai aur nai brdsht kar skta tumaray is childish behaviour ko..._

 _Shreya comes close to him holds his hand..._

 _Nnai kabir please mai ni reh skti tumaray bgair aasa mmt karo mery sat I beg you.. Please mujhy itni bari saza mt do.. Mai.. Mmai janti hon tum naraz ho mujh say hhai na? Iisi lea ye ssb kr rhy ho na? I know you love me alot please yye mazak bnd kro..._

 _Kabir jerks her hand and pushes her rudely_

 _just shut up... Ye koi mazak nai hai... Mai tum say fed up ho chuka hon... Now get lost..._

 _Shreya looks at him with so much pain and tears in her eyes her heart is broken she is devastated... She feelks her heart aching, her head spinning and then every thing seemed blur... She is loosing control of her self and there.. She fells on the floor in unconscious state meanwhile daya notices her phone on seat of his car that shreya has forgot... He comes back to give it to her but is shocked to see her in that state he runs to her and holds her in his arms without wasting time in arguing with kabir he takes her to the hospital and is shocked to know that she has brain tumour ... On hearing this he felt like the world has stopped and his breath is strucked... He tried to gatther up his courage and took a decission..._

 _The next day when she woke up she saw him sitting near her holding her hand. His head is on her belly.. He is sleeping.. She gets so happy to see him she feels like she had a bad dream and everyrhing is fine now..._

 _Kkabir..._

 _She calls his name he opens his eyes and gets back_

 _shreya... Thank God tum theak ho... I am so sorry shreya mai ny bht glt kia... I only love you..._

 _Kkabir.. aahh ttum wapis agye... mmai hanti ti tum ao gy..._

 _Daya is watching them from the glass of the door he feels sad seeing her with him but her smile gives him a satisfied feeling he smiles too leaving behind his sadness_

 _Shreya gets soo happy everything comes back to normal month has passed and shreya seems really happy with kabir. Shreya and kabir are in shreya's room shreya hugs him_

 _kabir... Kbhi mujhy chor k to nai jao gy na..._

 _Kabir gives her an irritated look and pushes her back_

 _enough huh.. I can't do this any more... Listen shreya ab tum blkl theak ho chki ho to let me tell you something... Ye sb ak natak ta... Tumary os ashiq... Opps tmaray os so called best friend Daya Shetty ka plan ta ye ta k tum stress sy bhr nkl sko..._

 _Shreya looks at him blankly_

 _kkia mtlb?_

 _Mtlb ye k ye sb krny ko os ny kaha mujh say..._

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _daya comes to kabir's house holds him by his collar and starts beating him_

 _teri waja say aj meri shreya is halat mai hai srf teri waja say... he beats him more he is fuming in anger kabir tries to fight back but he is nothing in front of daya... Daya stops and makes him stand he throws a blank check on his face_

 _tum jesay kaminon ki kamzori janta hon mai... Ye lay.. Jitni teri oqat hai bhar day otni raqam... Par tujhy isk bdly shreya sy pyar ka dhong krna hoga ta k wo theak ho jye is trauma sy bhr nikl aye... Teri is ghtya hrkt ki waja say oski condition aur b severe ho chuki hai.._

 _Kabir wipes blood from the corner of his lips and starts laughing_

 _hahaha daya shetty mujh sy apni mehboba ki jaan ki bheek mang raha hai hahah wow... Kitni bewaqof hai na teri wo bulbul... Tujh jesay raees zaday ko chor kar mujh kangly py mar mitti... Hahah tera kam ho jyega.._

 _Daya gives him one disgusting look and leaves_

 _ **Flashback over**_

 _Shreya is standing like a statue she starts remembring every moment when daya tried to tell her about his love but she had never tried to know his feelings... Tears were rolling down her eyes she was regreting for loving kabir and ignoring daya's feelings... Without wasting any more time she reaches daya's house he is in his room holding her picture_

 _shreya mai to dunia ki har khushi tumahary qadmon mai lana chahta hon... Samaj nai araha kesay har dukh ko tum say door rakhon..._

 _Ddaya..._

 _She calls his name in a very low voice he turns and sees her standing near door.. She runs towards him and hugs him tight.._

 _Kion nai btaya mujhy k pyar krty ho tum mj... Kia is laiq b nai samjjha?_

 _Daya: shreya... Kia hwa hai... Kabir ny kuch kaha tum sy?_

 _Shreya: (crying) mai sb jaan chuki hon daya... Meri khushian tk khared lin mery lea aur mai kitni bewaqof hon itna bhi na jaan pai k jissay mai pyar samaj rhi ti wo ak dhoka ta... Pyar to wo hai jo tum ny mujh say kia aur mai smj he nai paai..._

 _Daya: nai shreya... Please asy ro mt... Janti ho na yeh ansu ni dekh skta mai in khoobsorat ankhon mai..._

 _He gets back cups her face and wipes her tears_

 _ab to qismat ny tumhay meray lea chun lia hai na... Ab sb purani batain bhool jao... Mai ab ghum ko tumharay pas say guzarnay b nahi donga shreya... Ab srf khushian hongi..._

 _She smiles weakly and hugs him again.._

 _Thank you daya... Thank you for everything..._

 _Daya pulls her hair_

 _phr bol k dikhao zara..._

 _Shreya smiles with tears in her eyes she hugs him more tightly..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **please don't kill me for this one... I know itna acha nai hai but still... I wanted to write this OS before Eid.. I'll update my other two stories after Eid.. Tab tak wait karna paray ga... Please do tell me how was this one short... Happy Eid in advance to all... Take care bye.**_


End file.
